


like the cat who got the cream

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [14]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lots of fluff, we all need it after last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcannon: Something Carmilla is shy, or even insecure about, is when Laura gives her neck kisses she purrs. She's done well to suppress the purrs so far, but one time she was too into Laura's affection to stop it and Laura can't take how cute it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the cat who got the cream

You press her to the bed and take in the sight of her. Lips swollen from kisses and slightly parted, eyes dark with lust, her hair spreading out in a fan over the blanket. When you straddle her she presses her thigh up between your legs and it feels so good your breathe hitches. She's smirking at you, enjoying the control she has over your body. 

_ Well two can play at that game Carmilla Karnstein. _

You duck your head and start to press kisses down her jaw then down the pale column of her neck, tracing your tongue over where you can feel the faint beat of what is left of her pulse and then mustering some courage you do what you’ve wanted to do for a while now, you bite down softly.

Then you feel a low rumble under your lips. 

It’s almost a groan but not quite. It’s soft and continuous and a lot lower than it usually is. You pull away from her neck and it stops abruptly.

“Carm?” You sit back looking down at her questioningly.

She’s _actually_ blushing and she can’t meet your eyes. 

“Did…did you just _purr?”_

She presses her hands over her face and groans with embarrassment. “Hey, hey don’t be upset.” You take hold of her hands and move them away. She still can’t look at you. She sits up a little, leaning on her elbows. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” You don’t think you’ve seen her this insecure and honestly it’s _adorable._ You grin down at her lifting her hands to your lips so you can kiss her knuckles.

“No, I don’t think it’s weird. Actually…I think it’s pretty cute” She pulls you back down to her with an eager grin and your heart aches with happiness. A little later on you're drifting off to sleep, your head on her shoulder soothed by the gentle rumble of her purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your headcanons at: http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/


End file.
